dangerous to know
by cinderella11
Summary: sometimes ur secrets are ment to be kept coz some secrets are hard to comprehend! this is how robin and starfire tell there secrets...what will happen! robxstar lol again i tried lol


**Dangerous to know**

**As any other day this was just a normal average day at the titan's tower. Beast boy and Cyborg were just playing on their**

**New game, Raven was meditating in her room, so she doesn't get interrupted by the two idiots. **

**Robin was thinking in his room on what to do with his life…**

_Some secrets need to be kept,_

_Some stories should never be told._

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold…_

…**Robin never knew much of his life when he was little **

**Bruce always told him, that even though his parents died to him robin was like his son.**

**And then there's Starfire always there to cheer him up when his down, always there to make him feel better about himself. **Why does she even bother with me? She doesn't care about me! She's just being like the rest of the team are to me…a friend! **Robin thought. Little did he know that Starfire was in her room thinking about him…?**

_Who needs all the answers?_

_Who takes all the chances?_

_Who said the truth gonna save you,_

_When the truth_

_Could be dangerous…_

**Starfire was in her own room thinking about her life too.**

**Why was it that her parents had died but she never found out till she was 16? Why was her sister so evil in her own ways? She came down to earth because her parents had told her that its better being safe, then to be harmed in many ways. She didn't quite get that but knew someday she would.**

**And then there's Robin. Typical robin always there to cheer her up when she doesn't feel like she belongs. Always there when she needs him, he's not good on telling feeling that's one thing, but somehow can snap his fingers and the problems solved.** Why is he always there? Well that's because he's my best friend… he never likes showing feelings especially In public and just likes me as a………friend!** Starfire always thought about this many of times.**

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steel._

_What I need from you do what I have to do,_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know..._

**Robin got out of his bed and headed to the main living room, until he stopped and realised what for he was outside Starfire's room, why did he stop there? Did he just need to talk to her? Or is it something else…**

**-KNOCK-**

**Starfire didn't know who it was (well obviously lol) and started to pace the room and tidy it up.**

**-KNOCK-**

"**come in!" she said politely**

**Robin…… it was! Why was he here!**

"**err Starfire we need to talk, something argent" he asked with a little bit of stutters In the sentence. "ok friend Robin what is it?" she said.**

"**Well its about us…"**

_I was a law onto myself _

_When you found me out on my out_

_Together nothing was sacred _

_Together we were away!_

_Who needs all the question's _

_Who asks their direction,_

_Who said a lies gonna break you,_

_When a lie could be dangerous…_

**Starfire was getting a little nervous but patted her hand next to her on her bed. "what is it friend does something trouble or worry you?" she asked kindly. **

"**Starfire there's something been bugging me and I can't quite tell what it is maybe you can help?" he asked and answered at the same time.**

**She nodded. "Well I've been thinking and its about us. See you care for me and treat me like more than a friend and I don't know how to say this but…"**

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steel_

_What I need from you do what I have to do._

_Say what I have to say _

_Go where I have to go _

_And that's dangerous _

_Dangerous to know…_

"**I feel for you more than a friend" he said nervously **

**Starfire didn't quite get the same idea at all well it was obvious that he liked her more than a friend because they were best friends "but friend robin I know we are more than friends because we are best friends"**

**Robin nodded a no, "that's not what I meant I mean more than I friend as more than a best friend" okay so now she understood what he meant! She smiled she didn't think that he would feel the same about her at all**

**Robin saw the smile and thought **why is she smiling? I would of thought that she would have slapped me from rejection.** It started to annoy him but now the expression on her face just why did she do it**

_Ignorance is bliss_

_Your safe when you exist _

_There's no safety in a kiss like this_

_Its dangerous_

_So…………….kiss me_

**Robin moved closer to her and pressed his lips on hers. She wasn't shocked but happy she was. She returned it..**

_Kiss me!_

**They separated and both smiled. Robin knew that he wasn't rejected but also knew they couldn't go out because it's gonna put them both in danger.**

_Like the way I feel_

_Its alright to steel_

_What I need from you do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go _

_And that's dangerous _

_Dangerous!_

_Like the way I feel its alright to steel_

_What I need from you do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say _

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know!_

"**but Robin what will happen to us now?" Starfire asked**

"**I hope something star, I hope something?" he smiled kissed her on the head and left…**

_some secrets need to be kept._


End file.
